Did My Best
by nannalily
Summary: Rachel meets James Devlin, who becomes one of her closest friends. James doesn’t agree with some of the decisions Rachel makes so she decides to do what she can, without betraying Rachel and without her finding out that James is doing things she wouldn’t approve of. It’s a challenge, for sure, but James has always enjoyed those. Steve McGarrett/OC


_Rachel Edwards was packing her flat up. She only had a few boxes left to fill, then she had to meet the shipping company before she and Grace could be on their way to the airport to take a flight to Hawaii, to Stan Edwards, her beloved husband. She looked around the living room filled with boxes and sighed._

 _She hadn't told Danny yet that she and Grace would be moving, so that was something she also had to do before leaving._

 _Grace, my love, she thought, as she watched Grace where she was sitting on the floor reading a magazine, I do know this might not be the best thing to do for you and Danny but I know this is what is the best thing for me to do and you'll forgive me eventually I'm sure._

 _As she was packing up the last box, sealing it before lifting it to the top of the box tower she heard ringing by the door. I'm not expecting the shipping company yet, she thought to herself as she pressed the button on the intercom next to the door._

 _'Hello? Who is this?' She spoke into the microphone._

 _'It's me. Danny.'_

 _Oh, Danny, guess it's a good thing you came here or else I would have just called you on the phone to tell you. Though I would've been more comfortable with that, she frowned, a little irritated._

 _She opened the door for him and led him into the kitchen and closed the door to where Grace was. She noticed as they walked that he was looking around confused at the emptiness of the place and all the boxes._

 _'Such a good thing you came here today, Danny, I have to tell you that Grace and I are moving in with Stan.' She told him confidently._

 _Danny furrowed his eyebrows. 'You're moving in with Stan?' He said._

 _'Yes.'_

 _'Stan, your husband who lives in Hawaii?' Danny's voice was getting a little louder and his hands begin to shake. 'Or is there another Stan I don't know about?' He's yelling now, if he doesn't keep it down my neighbors will come knocking on the door; asking us to keep it down, when they're the ones having loud sex in the room closest to Gracie's._

 _'Danny, honestly you know there's only one Stan, do not be ridiculous. We're moving there and it's final, I've already decided and it's what's best for Grace and I right now.' Rachel said, telling him with her eyes to please keep it down before Grace or the neighbors hears us._

 _'You can't be fucking serious, Rachel! You're taking my daughter with you halfway across the worl..- you can't expect me to be okay with this! And what's this about it being what's best for Gracie? You know this isn't the best thing for her, she needs her dad!' He said, arguing even though he knows if it's what I've decided then there's no changing my mind._

 _'She'll get over it eventually when she sees how great we'll have it there. Stan has an estate ready for us, with a big yard, a beautiful room for Grace. There's even room for a trampoline if she'd like one.' Rachel told him._

 _She could see the way the fight drained out of Danny. He knew for sure now. He couldn't do anything to change her mind._

 _He glared at her. 'As usual you're being a selfish bitch, that's my kid in there too and you're taking her away. You know I can't afford to follow you out there now after the divorce, but you mark my words Rachel I will be moving there too..'_

 _She smiled coldly. 'It won't matter then, Grace will already have a new dad by then.'_

 _She went to the door, opened it and yelled out for Grace. 'Grace, love, you'll have to say goodbye to your dad now, remember we were leaving for a while?'_

 _Grace stood up on shaky feet, she had been sitting on the floor a long while now. She put her arms around Danny and he did just the same with tears in his eyes. 'I'll see you soon, Danno, won't I? You come visit?' His baby, Grace mumbled into his shirt._

 _'I'll come after you, Grace, as soon as I can. I love you.' He whispered into her hair, sprinkling kisses between his words._

Rachel stepped out of the airport with a grin, looking for Stan's face amongst the crowd, pulling Graces hand behind her and their suitcase in the other.

Grace was stumbling beside her as she pulled her along, rubbing her eyes as she did. Poor baby was probably tired after that horrible flight. Full of drunk people and crying babies, she scowled.

There he was, her Stan, leaning against it. He met her halfway, taking the suitcase from her and rolling it along to the car and popping the trunk open.

Today was the day her new life began, she mused, as they drove towards their home with Stan's hand in hers.

 **Author's note: first of all** I'm new at this, please be gentle with me, lol. **Second of all English is not my first language, im telling you this so you're aware there might be grammar in this that are totally incorrect. But I did the best I could. Third of all:** Probably won't update this that often, cause I have a lot with school right now and in a week or two I'm beginning my APL (which is 4 weeks and 38 hours a week, I'll be dead tired everyday after I've worked) not sure what it is called in English but it's basically translated to workplace-taught learning. Is there even a English word for it? Let me know if there is, I'm curious!


End file.
